Le temps du combat
by baptb94
Summary: 5ème année d' Harry; Harry prend ses responsabilités, retour à Poudlard, découverte d'une nouvelle épreuve, rapprochements des maisons, combats, résistance, la guerre contre Voldemort commence maintenant...
1. Prologue

**Bon avant de commencer, je vous remercie d'être venu voir cette fic, il s'agit de ma première et il m'a fallut du temps avant de me lancer! :)**  
**Maintenant c'est fait l'aventure est en marche, alors pour vous situez on est après le tournois des 3 sorciers et Harry est chez les Dursley.**  
**Bien sûr tout appartient à J.K Rowling... ( enfin pour le moment )  
Les reviews sont les bienvenues... Elles aident et encouragent l'auteur :)**

Harry venait de finir sa 4ème année à l'école de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, après cette année mouvementée avec le retour du tournois des trois sorciers, la mort d'un élève et le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, l'été arrivait à  
pic pour que Harry se remette les idées en place.

Il était d'ailleurs occupé à l'instant même à tailler la haie du 4 Privet Drive, habillé d'un grand tee-shirt deux fois trop grand et d'un vieux pantalon tout aussi large, le jeune sorcier s'escrimait en sueur avec le sécateur, pourtant habitué à s'occuper de plantes magiques en cours de botanique, le garçon avait le plus grand mal à tailler la haie, à croire que celle ci était ensorceler, néanmoins le garçon reconnaissait que le travail épuisant que lui donnait sa tante avait pour effet bénéfique de l'empêcher de penser, et le soir il était bien trop fatigué pour rêver ou plutôt comme lors des derniers jours de l'année scolaire à revoir l exécution de Cédric Diggory.

Il s'acharnait donc tant que possible dans les corvées afin de ne plus revoir ces images.  
Harry lâcha enfin le sécateur après quelques derniers coups, il regarda sa main et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir de nombreuses ampoules, il soupira et se dirigea vers la maison.  
Lorsqu'il entra, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait tâche, la cuisine était d'une propreté exceptionnelle, tout semblait briller et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de javel. La tante Pétunia, maniaque de la propreté de son état, semblait être arriver à son but ultime, permettre une opération chirurgicale dans sa cuisine, car ce fut ce à quoi pensa Harry immédiatement, la cuisine ressemblait à ces pièces debacterialiser que l'on voit dans les séries où les médecins équipés de blouses, gants et masques tentent une opération des plus dangereuse, séries que les Dursley aimaient regarder à la télé le soir.

Harry lui était sale, et paraissait sale, son tee-shirt gris était tâché de terre et de transpiration, son pantalon était troué et pleins de poussières, il avait une feuille dans les cheveux, ces lunettes était de travers et si le soleil sous lequel il travaillait avait remédié à son teint blanchâtre, la fine pellicule de poussière cachait son bronzage et lui donnait un aspect cireux. Seul ses yeux verts émeraudes semblaient éclairer ce tableau, qui avouons le n'était pas digne du survivant.

Harry sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait le monde magique s'il voyait son héros dans cette tenue. Seulement sa joie fut de courte durée, le monde magique avait plus ou moins accepté le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, Fudge, le ministre de la magie, bien qu'il soit pitoyable, avait entendu raison après une petite discussion avec Dumbledore de deux jours, la gazette du sorcier avait relayé l'information et si tout le monde s'était à peu près accordé à dire que le lord était de retour, la majorité de la population ne croyait absolument pas que le ministère était truffé de mangemorts, et c'est pourquoi des membres "honorables" de la communauté sorcière avait pu garder leur poste de haut fonctionnaire. Harry était furieux rien qu'au fait de penser que Malefoy, entendons Lucius ici, était encore conseiller du ministre et siégeait toujours au magenmagot.

Le deuxième point sur lequel il était furieux était que Sirius Black, son parrain n'avait pu être innocenté, Fudge n'avait pas voulu écouter Dumbledore sur ce point et même si Harry avait confiance dans le vieux sorcier, il n'était pas sûr que celui ci ait essayé de toutes ses forces pour que Sirius puisse revenir à une vie normale.

-Potter! Hurla la voix de sa tante le sortant immédiatement de ses pensées.  
Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans ma cuisine?! Dépêches toi d'aller te  
laver avant que je ne t'étripe!

Harry connaissait suffisamment sa tante pour savoir que celle ci ne rigolait pas, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa cuisine. Il partit donc en courant dans le couloir, passa devant le salon arriva devant la porte d entrée, et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé à l'étage il se précipita dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre ramenait un semblant de normalité chez lui, elle ressemblait à la chambre typique d'un adolescent de 15 ans, la chaise près de l'entrée était couverte de fringues, qui recouvraient à moitié son éclair de feu couché en travers de celle ci, en face son bureau était couvert de feuilles, ce genre de feuilles que l'on garde sans savoir pourquoi, on en aura peut être besoins, c'est un cours, mais que finalement on ne range ou ne jette jamais pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. Il y avait notamment des cours de potion, métamorphoses de ses années précédentes, il ne les regardait jamais mais on ne savait jamais alors elles trainaient...

Sur le bureau trônait aussi un jeu d échec version sorcier, deux trois grimoires et des vêtements, ainsi que la cage de sa chouette Edwige absente. À droite en rentrant il y avait son lit, très proche du sol, c'était un matelas deux places gonflable qu'il avait récupéré au grenier quand il s'était aperçu que ayant grandis, son petit lit une place n'était plus suffisant, bien sûr l'oncle Vernon avais refusé net au départ mais Harry ne l avait pas entendu de cette oreille et l'avait tout de même installé, son oncle ne s'en était aperçu que quelques jours après et malgré ces efforts il n'avait pu bouger le lit de place comme si celui ci avait été collé, de guerre lasse il avait accepté que Harry garde le matelas.  
À côté de son lit totalement défait il y avait une petite table de chevet où reposaient une lampe et les lettres de ses amis.

Harry recevait environ une lettre tout les trois jours de l'un de ses amis, d'après ce qu'ils lui disaient, Harry avait compris qu'ils étaient tous réunis au même endroit. Le gryffon était déjà suffisamment énervé d'être enfermer à Privet Drive pour des raisons fumeuses, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que ses amis étaient tous dans un même lieu et malgré ces nombreuses questions pour savoir où ils étaient, ses amis ne répondaient jamais de peur que le courrier soit intercepté. Seul quelques indices transpiraient de ces lettres, en effet les détails sur le temps qu'ils faisaient à l'extérieur lui avait permis de conclure qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas au Terrier, en effet dans l'une des lettres d'Hermione celle ci annonçait que la pluie battante les maintenait à l intérieur et que bien qu'ils ne puissent sortir cela jouer sur les nerfs des occupants de leur maison. Cette réponse était venue après qu'Harry est demandé si tout le monde allait bien. Sauf qu'Harry ayant suivi la météo avait remarqué qu'à la date de la lettre seul Londres était plongé sous la pluie, le reste de l Angleterre étant ensoleillé. Il en avait donc conclu que ces amis habitaient actuellement à Londres.

Regardant le paquet de lettres, Harry se rappela subitement de quelque chose, il se jeta sur la première lettre qu'il avait reçu, la seule arrivée par la poste, il regarda les tampons sur l'enveloppe et lu: poste annexe Square Grimmaurd.  
Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres Harry se releva et alla prendre sa douche, un plan se mettant tranquillement en place dans son esprit.


	2. Fugue

**Voila voila alors après ce petit prologue un nouveau petit chapitre, pour le moment les chapitres sont très rapprochés, ne vous y habituez pas, c'est parce que là je suis en vacances... **  
**N'oubliez de dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les remarques sont constructives et même un petit encouragement est apprécié! Je répond à toute les questions sauf si elles concernent des secrets de l'histoire ;) Bonne lecture! **

Harry se réveilla en ce 15 juillet, le coeur battant, il venait d'être tirer du sommeil par un étrange rêve où il avait vu Cedric, contrairement à ses derniers cauchemars il avait vu non pas la mort de celui ci mais sa forme fantomatique, forme fantomatique qui comme lors du combat dans le cimetière l'encourageait.

Concluant que vu ses projets du jour, ce rêve était plutôt bon signe, Harry se leva de meilleur humeur qu'il ne l' avait été depuis des semaines. Il s'habilla rapidement, pour une fois avec ces propres vêtements, ceux qu'il mettait dans les dortoirs tout au long de l'année.  
Une fois prêt il se dirigea doucement en direction des escaliers car malgré sa bonne forme, il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Prenant garde à ne pas faire  
grincer les marches, le survivant se retrouva au bas des escaliers, décidant que ce dernier jour à Privet Drive était jour de fête, Harry en profita pour piller les céréales et autres mets inaccessibles habituellements. Après s'être  
rassasié il ouvrit la porte du jardin et se faufila dans le garage derrière la nouvelle BMW de son oncle il récupera sa valise. Il avait passé la journée de la veille à descendre celle ci sans qu'aucun des membres de sa famille ne s'en aperçoivent, la tâche avait été ardu mais profitant du journal télévisé il avait fait faire les derniers mètres à sa valise et à sa chouette, la faire taire avait été le plus dur.  
Harry ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, et lui dit:

-C'est bien ma belle tu as été sage, maintenant vas te réfugier à la cabane hurlante et retrouve moi dans deux jours.

N'importe qui aurait pu dire à Harry que sa chouette, même si elle était une créature magique, n'était justement qu'une chouette et qu'elle ne comprendrait pas des ordres aussi précis, seulement Harry lui savait qu'Hedwige était bien plus que cela et elle ne l'avait jamais déçu. C'est pourquoi lorsque celle ci s'envola après lui avoir mordillé une dernière fois les doigts. Harry su qu'elle le retrouverait dans deux jours, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité, se demandant si son père aurait été d'accord avec son choix, mais sachant qu'il prenait ses responsabilités, Harry su que son père aurait été on ne peux plus fier de lui. Sur ces pensées le jeune sorcier quitta le garage et sorti dans la rue de Privet Drive, s'attendant à être seul à cet heure là un dimanche matin, c'est pourquoi Harry fut surpris d'entendre des voix dans le jardin de Mme Figgs quelques maisons plus loin, il regarda curieux qui pouvait être le lêve-tôt qui faisait la conversation à la femme au nombreux chats.

-Arabella, dit une voix sèche qu' Harry plus que surpris reconnu comme étant celle de sa tante. Mais qu'est ce que sa tante faisait dans le jardin de la folle au chats comme elle l'appelait elle même à cette heure de la journée.  
Arabella, reprit sa tante, j'ai fait tout ce qui étais possible pour que comme Il me l'avait demandé le garçon soit toujours occupé, je ne vais pas lui demander de refaire tout les jours la même chose, déjà que les choses sont compliquées si on continue...

-Je sais, je sais, soupira la vieille femme.  
Cependant c'est nécessaire, le garçon pourrait se refermer, faire une dépression si il pense continuellement aux événements de cet été... Le fait de travailler l'oblige à se concentrer sur autre chose et lui fait du bien autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme, le garçon était complètement perdu, depuis quand Mme Figgs se préoccupait elle de lui, qui était ce Il? et surtout, la tante Pétunia s'inquiétait pour lui, ou du moins le surveillait pour quelqu'un. Harry ferma la bouche et se reconcentra pour écouter ce que disait les deux femmes. Seulement celles-ci devaient avoir fini car après un dernier signe de tête, la tante Pétunia retourna au numéro 4 de la rue.

Harry restait quelques peu choqué après cette conversation, désormais les choses  
prenaient une autre tournure, sa disparition serait annoncé bien plus tôt que prévu. Il comptait sur le fait que son oncle et sa tante ne pourraient ou ne voudraient chercher à prévenir quelqu'un.  
Il se décida brusquement, autant prendre le plus d'avance possible avant que l'alerte ne soit donné, ça lui laissait environ 3 heures.

Harry reprit sa marche et au bout de la rue, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait  
le voir, puis il mit une cape noire, enleva ces lunettes et fit un signe de sa baguette magique. Ainsi accoutré peu de gens aurait pu le reconnaître, la capuche de sa cape cachait juste ses cheveux et sa cicatrice, sans ses lunettes il perdait son dernier trait distinctif, il n'allait de toute manière pas dans un endroit où les gens le connaissait personnellement et son air étrange ne deparaillerai pas dans le magicobus.

Magicobus qui pila juste à cet instant devant le jeune homme.

Et un contrôleur sauta du bus à double impériale violet, et annonça d'une voix grave:  
-Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en difficulté. Faites un signe de votre baguette et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appele Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit, finalement tout ne changeait pas dans le monde. Certaines choses étaient immuable et étrangement très réconfortante. Stan lui avait aussi peu changé, il avait moins de bouton que la dernière fois que Harry était monté dans le bus, mais avais un air beaucoup plus sérieux sur le visage. Harry se surpris de nouveau à sourire quand il se rappela de Stan à la coupe du monde de quidditch, charmé par les velanes bulgares.  
Harry secoua la tête, la coupe du monde avait été un des signes du retour de voldemort et il ne voulait pas y penser.  
Stan le regarda vraiment, une fois son discours terminé.

-On vous emmène où Monsieur ?! Reprit il  
d'une voix beaucoup moins professionnelle.

-Londres, répondit Harry essayant de masquer sa voix dans sa cape.

Stan lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais habitué à des personnages beaucoup plus étrange, il haussa les épaules et prenant la valise de Harry il continua

-Bien pas de soucis, ça fera onze mornilles, mais pour 14...

Harry lui coupa la parole en lui tendant les 11 mornilles.

Stan sourit:  
-Tient un habitué de la maison, monsieur...?

-Crivey, répondit Harry, qui décidément utilisait toujours le nom d'un de ses camarades dans ce bus, mais il savait que les Crivey n'habitaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de Privet drive et que cela détournerai les recherches pendant quelques heures. Dennis Crivey et je voudrais me rendre à King cross.


	3. Révélations Gobelines

**Voila la suite, je remercie mes premiers reviewers :)**

**A-Salazar: Je te remercie pour tes remarques, je vais faire des efforts mais la plupart de l'histoire est écrite sur mon téléphone portable et se corriger est plus dur sur ce support... **

**CastielaMalfoy: Merci pour ta review, content que l'histoire ou du moins le début te plaise!**  
**Pour répondre à tes questions je ne peux dire qu'une chose, attends encore quelques chapitres... ^^et j'espère que ce chapitre en soulèvera d'autres :p **

**Pour le moment les chapitres sont assez court, histoire que je m'habitue, mais je pense que d'ici quelques jours ils seront plus long, sur ce... BONNE LECTURE! :D**

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait choisis King cross, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'attende au chaudron baveur, il s'était fait avoir en troisième année, quand Fudge l'avait trop facilement retrouvé. Mais maintenant il savait que s'il n'utilisait pas la magie et rester discret, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse.

En effet Harry avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, et la première phase était un petit passage au chemin de traverse.

Après différents arrêts toujours aussi brutaux, le bus s'arrêta devant la gare de King cross, Harry se leva et passant devant Stan demanda d'une voix qui se voulait timide:

- Vous pourriez rétrécir ma valise? Mes parents sont moldu et je n'ai pas l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie.

Stan s'exécuta immédiatement un grand sourire aux lèvres, le service à la clientèle étant primordial dans son métier, et Harry le sachant, profitait de tous les avantages à sa disposition. Une fois fait, Harry le remercia et le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Il descendit sur le trottoir bien connu de la gare londonienne,puis s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite une fois le bus parti dans une nouvelle explosion.

Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à bon port, Harry devait se montrer discret, nul doute que l'alerte aller être donnée sous peu.

Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la carte de la ville à l'entrée de la gare, il se repéra rapidement. Le chaudron baveur n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied. Une fois l'itinéraire en tête Harry toujours invisible prit la direction de la ville, s'efforçant de ne pas bousculer quelqu'un dans la foule.  
Ce nombre important de londoniens et de touristes dans les rues l'arrangeait pour le moment, les recherches n'en seraient que plus ardues.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ou plutôt de slalom. Il arriva en vue du chaudron baveur. Et il fut heureux de s'être arrêter à King cross et non directement au chaudron baveur, en effet devant celui-ci attendait Hagrid. Le demi-géant attendait debout près de l'entrée scrutant les personnes qui entraient ou passaient devant le bar. Harry passa doucement devant lui, attendant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler discrètement, il retenait son souffle, espérant que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue.

-Hagrid, la voix d'une jeune femme retentit dans le dos du jeune sorcier manquant de le faire sursauter.

-Tonks, répondit le géant un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut bien vite alors qu'il redevenait sérieux, tu as des nouvelles de Harry?

-Non, toujours pas, Il a demandé à tout les membres de partir à sa recherche, il est sûr que Harry cherche à rejoindre ses amis, il a donc envoyé Minerva et Remus au Terrier, et il m'a chargé de te prévenir que Fol oeil allait venir te remplacer, son oeil pourrait être utile si Harry a sa cape.

-Très bien, répondit Hagrid d'une voix bourrue, de mon côté rien à signaler, le Magicobus ne sait pas arrêter ici et presque personne n'est entré, et aucun ne ressemblait un temps soit peu à Harry.

Harry soupira de soulagement, tout semblait être avec lui aujourd'hui, il avait surpris sa tante et échappait maintenant à l'oeil magique du vieil auror. Il vit du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme acquiesçait et disparaître dans le petit pop familier du transplannage.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Tom le gérant du chaudron baveur, qui emmenait à boire au géant, Harry en profita pour s'introduire dans le bar.

L'intérieur du pub n'avait en rien changé, le bar semblait seulement un peu moins fréquenté, conséquence du retour de Voldemort à ne pas en douter...

Se souvenant de la réaction des gens la première fois où il était entré dans le pub, Harry fut content d'être cacher sous sa cape, nul doute que même déguisé comme dans le Magicobus un des clients l'aurait reconnu, et si sa première victoire contre le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait de lui un héros, le retour de celui-ci et le fait qu'il lui ai à nouveau échappé cet été, faisait de lui un espoir. Il l'avait lu dans les journaux chez les Dursley, il était à nouveau affublé des surnoms du survivant, de prince de la lumière, et dernièrement d'Élu, celui qui allait vaincre une nouvelle fois le lord maléfique et sa victoire dans le tournoi des trois sorciers semblait aux yeux de la communauté magique une preuve de son statut.

Harry soupira, le fait qu'il ai déjà échappé quatre fois, et Harry était heureux que le monde sorcier n'en connaisse que deux sinon il n'imaginait pas les surnoms qu'aurait trouvé la presse, à Voldemort ne faisait pas de lui un héros ou un élu.  
De plus, mettre toute la pression du monde sorcier sur ses épaules ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée, il se battrait, cela il en était sûr mais il ne serait pas le seul.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry traversa la salle silencieusement et pénétra dans la petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles, l'endroit n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'Hagrid l'avait emmené lors de sa première excursion dans le monde magique.

Sortant sa baguette, Harry reproduit le code que le demi géant avait fait lors de sa première année. Le mur de briques se mit alors à trembler et un trou apparut à son milieu, qui s'élargit petit à petit et qui s'ouvrit finalement sur la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'avança dans la rue commerçante des sorciers, qui semblait comme le bar, un peu moins fréquenté. Il remarqua également plusieurs patrouilles d'auror en service. Harry prit immédiatement la direction de Gringotts. Arrivé devant le grand bâtiment blanc, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, connaissant le poème à l'entrée de la banque, il ne doutait pas que les gobelins avaient de quoi repérer les capes d'invisibilités. Et ne voulant s'attirer des soucis, il l'a rangea dans sa poche. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment saluant les gobelins qui s'inclinaient devant lui de la même manière.  
Harry s'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonjour, dit Harry au gobelin posant une clé sur le bureau. J'aimerai retirer de l'argent dans mon compte, le compte de Mr Potter, s'il vous plait.

Le gobelin examina la clé puis consulta son registre, il sursauta, fronça les sourcils, lu une nouvelle fois puis appela un autre gobelin, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Mr Potter, c'est un honneur de vous servir. Nous venons de prévenir le responsable des comptes de la famille Potter de votre présence, afin que vous puissiez signer différents papiers.

Harry fut surpris par la voix du gobelin et les intonations de respect qu'il y percevait. Mais il n'avait guère de temps pour de la paperasse, on ne lui avait jamais parlé non plus de ce responsable, et il était pressé. Seulement alors qu'il allait répliquer qu'il voulait juste retirer de l'argent de son compte, il aperçut Bill Weasley dans le hall, sachant que celui ci travaillait ici, Harry ne fut pas surpris mais par mesure de précaution il suivit le gobelin lui permettant ainsi de quitter le grand hall avant que l'aîné des roux ne puisse le voir.

Harry était maintenant persuadé que les gens en contact avec sa tante et Mme Figgs n'était pas des ennemis, il pensait même savoir qui était à leur tête mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils le retrouvent avant d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il savait que bien trop tôt, on allait le mettre en arrière, sans informations ni rien, prétextant qu'ils s'agissaient d'affaires d'adultes. Alors Harry voulait profiter de cette liberté pour faire les choses à sa façon.

Harry suivit le gobelin dans les couloirs de Gringotts, comme le hall, les couloirs du bâtiment étaient somptueux et totalement démesurés quand on connait la taille de ses occupants.  
On voyait dans les couloirs, le goût prononcé des gobelins pour l'or, toutes les tapisseries, tous les chandeliers, toutes les armatures de porte étaient faites dans le précieux métal.  
Harry étouffa un rire en pensant à Lucius Malefoy qui devait souvent venir à Gringotts et qui devait tout simplement adorer la déco très... Gryffondor.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant deux portes gigantesques, où le gobelin de l'accueil frappa deux coups avant de se retourner, il salua Harry une dernière fois puis répartit dans le dédale de couloirs.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Harry pénétra dans la pièce, la pièce était chaleureuse, toujours aussi démesuré mais chaleureuse. Derrière l'immense bureau qui occupait le centre de la pièce se trouvait un gobelin, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage comme s'ils étaient flous. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ce problème, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une sorte de cristal trônant sur un reposoir quelques mètres devant le bureau.  
Le gobelin prit la parole, d'une voix fluette, Harry fut sûr qu'elle était magiquement modifiée.

-Bienvenu, Mr Potter, s'il s'agit de votre véritable nom. Je vous demanderai de toucher le cristal devant vous.

Harry combla les quelques mètres qui le séparait du reposoir et approcha sa main du cristal, soudain il arrêta son geste et leva les yeux vers le gobelin.

-Qu'est ce que s'est?! Demanda t-il prit d'un doute, le souvenir de la coupe transformée en portoloin bien présent.

-Il ne s'agit que d'un révélateur d'identité.  
Lorsque vous le toucherez le cristal s'alimentera de votre magie, et nous serons sûr de votre identité, la magie n'est pas falsifiable contrairement à l'apparence. Répondit le gobelin.

Harry tendit donc la main vers l'artefact magique, et quand il le toucha, celui ci se mit à briller d'une douce lumière or et argenté.

Une sorte de courant fit trembler la pièce et la protection devant le bureau disparut comme évaporer.  
Harry pût alors voir le véritable visage de son interlocuteur et quand celui-ci s'inclina devant lui, sa voix n'était plus du tout fluette, mais grave et ferme.

-Mr Potter, je suis heureux d'enfin faire votre connaissance, je me présente, Fyscarisk, conseiller et gérant de la fortune et des biens de la famille Potter.

-Enchanté, répondit Harry. Cependant je ne comprends pas certaines choses...

-Poser vos question, Mr Potter, je suis là pour y répondre.

-Bien, pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas rencontré lors de mes premières venues à Gringotts? Et sans vouloir vous offenser, bien que mon compte soit plutôt bien garni, je n'ai guère besoin d'un conseiller, pour gérer ce compte...

Fyscarisk le regarda étrangement.

-Mr Potter, que savez vous de votre héritage? demanda t-il.

- Hum et bien, j'ai connaissance du compte que mes parents m'ont laissé, le compte 626...

Mais il fut brusquement coupé par un éclat de rire, que le gobelin essayait de masquer comme une quinte de toux.

Harry sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, il regarda donc le gobelin d'un oeil curieux.

-Votre gardien, ne vous a donc pas expliquer...

-Mon gardien?! Mais de qui parlez-vous?!  
Et de quoi aurait il dut me parler?!

-Et bien Mr Potter, l'héritage d'un sorcier n'est délivré que l'année de ses 15 ans, avant cela, il est gardé par le gardien justement, souvent les parents. Le jeune sorcier a alors accès au coffre familial. Du moins dans les grandes familles...

-Cependant, reprit le gobelin, dans votre cas, étant orphelin, le gardien a été désigné suite à la mort de vos parents...  
Celui ci a créé le petit compte 626 afin de vous permettre de suivre vos études, d'ailleurs il s'agit là d'une décision étrange, avec son autorisation vous auriez ou bénéficier du coffre familial dès votre enfance...

Harry avait du mal à s'y retrouver, coffre familiale?, petit compte? Gardien?  
Il avait une nouvelle fois était tenu à l'écart et son gardien gardait secrètement son coffre familial...  
Harry sentit la colère l'envahir, quelqu'un lui avait encore caché quelque chose pouvant le rapprocher de sa famille, il n'avait que faire de l'argent mais que quelqu'un utilise l'héritage des Potter sans l'avertir, l'énervait au plus au point.

-Qui?! Demanda t-il froidement, qui est le gardien du coffre des Potter?


	4. Quelques nouvelles et des sous!

**Salut à vous, merci de suivre ma fic ;) La suite arrive avec quelques nouvelles des autres, ya pas qu'Harry dans la vie :p **

**Merci à CastielaMalfoy et angel-944 pour leurs reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

**Laissez vos remarques... elles sont toutes appréciées! :D**

Hermione Granger était une jeune sorcière légèrement susceptible. Légèrement?

-RONALD WEASLEY! Hurla t-elle

-Oui Mione, répondit d'une toute petite voix l'interpellé, se recroquevillant sur place sous le regard noir de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta tête pour que ça ne tourne pas rond?! S'écria t-elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai... Tenta Ron, mais il ne put rajouter un mot, dans un pop sonore deux silhouettes firent leur apparition.

-Oui Ron, qu'est ce qu'il se passe...

-... Parce qu'on a eu pendant un instant...

-... L'impression que quelqu'un te cherchait...

-... Et on s'est dit, qu'on devrait...

-Peut être...

-... Te prévenir, finit dans un grand sourire George.

-Fermez la vous deux, fit sèchement Hermione.

-Mais enfin ma Mione... Je n'ai rien fait... Continua Ron, reculant à nouveau devant le regard que lui jetais son amie.

Clap Clap Clap

Ron se retourna vers ses frères qui applaudissaient d'une façon très ironique sa réponse.

-Quoi? Leur fit méchamment Ron.

-Oh rien, fit Fred, on applaudissait simplement ton talent...

-C'est le fruit d'un dur travail? Continua George.

-Ou simplement une preuve supplémentaire de ta stupidité affligeante?

Le plus jeune rougit, fortement, ce qui avec ces cheveux, donnait l'impression qu'il prenait feu.

-Mais enfin... Quoi?! S'énerva t-il, les regardant tour à tour.

-Je ne sais pas, dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Il est vrai qu'Hermione adore crier pour rien...

-Et donc il ne s'agit que d'une envie...

-pressante...

-...De sa part...

-De te hurler dessus! Finit l'autre.

Ron semblait perdu, il ne comprenait  
pas la situation, les jumeaux se moquaient toujours de lui pour sa lenteur de réflexion, enfin de réflexion au niveau des mots, car au niveau des échecs il ne craignait aucun membre de sa famille.  
Mais là n'était pas la question. Ses frères devaient être ironiques, vu qu'Hermione ne semblait pas mal prendre leurs propos.  
Mais il ne voyait pas ce que la jeune fille pouvait lui reprocher.

La matinée s'était passée de façon tout à fait normale au square Grimmaurd.  
Il s'était levé autour de 8h, était allé déjeuner, puis avez décidé d'aller voir son hibou coq dans le grenier de la maison ancestrale des Black, reconverti partiellement en volière.  
Il avait nourri et nettoyé la petite boule de poil, puis en sortant il avait enfermé pattenrond qui lorgnait sur les oiseaux dans la chambre où sévissait selon sa mère, un épouvantard. Puis il était redescendu pour aider les autres dans le ménage de la maison. Minute... Pattenrond?!  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc de sa découverte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Hermione s'écria:

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait mon pauvre chat pour que tu le détestes autant?!  
Le pauvre était enfermé avec l'épouvantard depuis des heures et si je n'étais pas monté chercher Sirius au grenier, il aurait pu y rester encore plus longtemps! Il était terrorisé, cet épouvantard était bien plus puissant que celui de notre 3ème année et il s'était transformé en une meute de chiens féroces! Il en tremble encore! Pourquoi es tu si cruel avec lui?!

La jeune fille reprit son souffle, pendant que Ron horrifié, cherchait une réponse convaincante.

-Mais... Euh... Je suis désolé, voulais pas...  
Je... Il... Voulait bouffer les hiboux... Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-Et alors tu as décidé de le punir en lui faisant affronter sa pire peur! cria Hermione.

-Non, non pas du tout... J'avais oublié...J'ai pas réfléchis...

-C'est bien ça ton problème Ron, tu ne réfléchis jamais! Asséna Hermione quittant la pièce furieuse.

Ron se tourna vers ses frères qui secouèrent légèrement la tête, avant de transplanner.

Il se sentit furieux, Hermione l'engueulait parce que son crétin de chat était en manque de chair fraîche, il n'y pouvait rien si dans cette baraque, n'importe quel recoin regorgeait de dangers.

-À table, fit une voix derrière lui.

Ron sursauta, il lança un regard noir à sa sœur qui venait de le surprendre. La rousse le dévisagea et soupira.

-Tu as vraiment une drôle de manière de t'y prendre... Fit-elle alors qu'il la suivait dans l'escalier.

-De quoi tu parles? Riposta Ron toujours énervé.

-De rien, rien du tout... Maintenant tais-toi, tu vas finir par réveiller la cintrée.

Le frère et la soeur passèrent silencieusement devant un grand rideau vert sombre, traversent le hall de la maison, descendirent un étroit escalier de pierre, et pénétrèrent dans l'immense pièce qui servait de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salle de réunion à l'ordre du phénix.  
Personne ne se retourna sur leur entrée, et les deux benjamins de la famille Weasley se séparèrent devant la longue table de bois. Ron qui s'installait généralement en face ou à côté d'Hermione décida intelligemment de se mettre à l'opposé de la jeune fille, celle ci était en train de réconforter pattenrond et au regard qu'elle lui avait jeté, Ron avait compris que la sorcière lui en voulait beaucoup.

Il s'installa donc près de Sirius qui semblait de meilleure humeur plus les jours les rapprochaient de l'arrivée d'Harry.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, deux silhouettes discutaient à voix basse.

-Comment on va faire pour relier les deux bouts, fit Fred fixant les deux objets couleur chaire dans les mains de George.

-On peut les relier par un fil, répondit l'autre jumeau.

-Oui mais ils vont le repérer immédiatement, fit remarquer le premier.

-C'était quoi ce sort, pour écouter quelque chose à distance? Tu sais celui qu'utilisait Dubois quand il espionnait les Serpentards.

-Longe Audire, répondit Fred, mais tu crois que ça pourrais marcher?

-En utilisant des sortilèges à deux boucles ça peut le faire...

-L'oreille est déjà soumise à un sort de désillusion partiel et le récepteur ne l'est pas, ça ne pose aucun problème?

-Non je ne crois pas...

-Bien essayons... Longe Audire, souffla Fred bougeant sa baguette, il formait un huit au dessus des mains de son frère, chaque boucle autour d'un des objets. Lorsqu'il eut fini son deuxième huit les deux objets s'illuminèrent d'une éclatante couleur bleu, avant de redevenir couleur chair.

Fred leva la tête, et regarda son frère, ils avaient à cet instant le même sourire étincelant...

-Les garçons, on mange. Fit la voix de Molly derrière eux.

Manquant de sursauter, les deux garçons rejoignirent la table, cachant discrètement dans leurs poches leur nouvelle invention.

Le repas se fit dans une bonne ambiance, si l'on exceptait les regards peu amène que s'échangeaient Ron et Hermione.  
Alors que tout le monde attaquait le dessert, une personne pénétra dans la maison, puis descendit les escaliers.  
La maison étant soumise au sortilège du Fidelitas, la personne ne pouvait être qu'un membre de l'Ordre, c'est pourquoi se fut des regards curieux et non menaçant qui se posèrent sur Nymphadora Tonks.

La jeune auror avait passé sa matinée à vérifier que chaque membre de l'ordre était à l'endroit que leur avait désigné Dumbledore.  
Elle avait été ensuite chargée par le directeur de mettre le personnel de l'ordre habitant le square Grimmaurd au courant. Et d'interroger les jeunes qui s'y trouvaient sur les endroits où Harry aurait pu se réfugier.

-Bonjour Nymphadora, s'exclama Molly.

L'interpellée grimaça sur l'utilisation de son prénom. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade.

-Salut tout le monde, fit elle d'une voix pressée, et alors que tout le monde lui répondait d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme reprit

-Bien Albus m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant...

-Au courant de quoi? La coupa Sirius.

-Non non non! s'écria Molly. Pas devant les enfants! Ne rouspétez même pas, allez dehors tout de s...

-Non Molly, répondit fermement Tonks, ça les concerne particulièrement et Albus m'a demandé de les interroger...

-Mais enfin de quoi s'agit-il? dit Hermione coupant Molly qui allait répondre.

-Harry... Harry a disparu... Souffla la jeune femme.

-Quoi?!

Le cri sorti unanimement de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et plus de la moitié s'était levé sous le choc.

Sirius fou d'inquiétude, hurla

-Comment ça il a disparu, ne devait il pas être surveillé et protégé en toute circonstance?!

-Oui, c'est pourquoi Alastor et Albus pense qu'il s'agit plus d'une fugue qu'autre chose... Il n'y avait ni trace de lutte, ni aucun indice démontrant un kidnapping, et les barrières de protections étaient en place...

-Mais enfin, pourquoi Harry serait il partit sans rien dire?! fit Ron.

-On pense qu'il voulait vous rejoindre, c'est pourquoi nous avons envoyé des membres de l'ordre au Terrier. Et dans d'autres endroits possibles comme Pré-au-lard ou le chemin de traverse... Cependant il doit avoir sa cape, et les recherches n'en sont que plus dur...

-Je vais le chercher, s'exclama Sirius.

L'animagi se précipita dans les escaliers, Remus à sa poursuite. De la cuisine, ils entendirent les deux hommes qui se disputaient, des éclats de voix arrivant jusqu'à leur oreille. Du moins les éclats de voix de Sirius, Remus était bien trop calme et posé pour essayer de faire entendre raison à son ami en lui hurlant dessus.

Tonks, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Sirius ne sortirait pas de la maison et sachant que le seul capable de le calmer était déjà à ses côtés, se retourna vers le groupe de jeune.

-Vous avez une idée de où pourrait se cacher Harry?

Les jeunes se regardèrent, puis Hermione  
prit la parole.

-Eh bien, Harry n'a pas vraiment de lieu qui lui tienne à coeur en dehors de Poudlard...

-Un lieu où il aurait pu se cacher alors, continua l'auror.

-Il y a bien la cachette de Sirius l'année dernière, mais il n'y aurait rien de logique dans sa démarche... Sinon, il y a Godric Hollows, Harry m'avait fait part de son envi d'aller voir la tombe de ses parents mais là encore, comment et pourquoi y aller maintenant? Non sincèrement je ne vois pas, le Terrier paraît être l'endroit le plus logique...

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, au même moment, un jeune sorcier caché sous une cape d'invisibilité sortait de la banque de Gringotts. Sa visite à la banque avait pris bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'escomptait, mais avait été des plus instructives.

_-Qui?! Demanda t-il froidement, qui est le gardien du coffre des Potter?_

_Le gobelin le regarda un moment avant de répondre sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à ses papiers._

_-Albus Dumbledore._

_Harry ne réagit pas, il attendait la fin de la phrase du gobelin, qu'est ce que Dumbledore avait à voir avec son gardien..._

_Il fixa le gobelin qui ne semblait rien vouloir rajouter. Puis doucement il comprit, Dumbledore était le gardien de son héritage... Harry devint blême sous le choc, le grand Albus Dumbledore, héros suprême de la lumière ne lui avait pas fait part de son héritage, alors qu'il devait y avoir la dedans des tas d'affaires appartenant à ses parents et ses ancêtres._

_Il se tourna vers le gobelin, et d'une voix blanche lui demanda_

_-Comment est-ce possible? Comment a t-il pu devenir mon gardien?_

_-Eh bien, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, voyez vous, généralement le gardien est la personne ayant la plus proche parenté... Pour vous il s'agissait de Pétunia Dursley, seulement celle ci a refusé... C'est pourquoi quand Mr Dumbledore s'est proposé, étant le représentant de Mme Dursley du côté sorcier, nous n'avons pu qu'accepter..._

_Harry semblait toujours aussi perdu, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne lui en avait il pas parlé auparavant...  
Puis petit à petit une sourde colère monta en lui, et reprenant contenance, il fit d'une voix sèche_

_-Comment dois-je faire pour prendre entière possession de mon héritage?_

_-C'est très simple, il suffit de signer ce papier, et tout vous sera remis..._

_-Dumbledore a t-il prit d'autres décisions concernant mon héritage?_

_-Eh bien tout est resté intact au niveau financier, aucun profit n'a été fait, Dumbledore a simplement mis votre argent en hibernation, pareillement pour votre patrimoine immobilier, pour ce qui est des artefacts magique nous avons noté des retraits, même si nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit..._

_Après ce bilan, Harry était un peu moins énervé après le vieux sorcier, celui-ci, n'avait pas profité de l'héritage à des buts personnels._

_-Bien, fit Harry un peu plus posé. Réglons ça tout de suite._

_Il prit la plume que lui tendait le gobelin, celle ci comme le cristal plus tôt s'alimenta dans sa magie et il signa fermement la feuille que déposa devant lui Fyscarisk._

_Puis durant les 2 heures qui suivirent, Harry discuta avec son conseiller, ils prirent ainsi des décisions concernant les nombreuses demeures que possédait la famille Potter, la plupart serait de nouveau loué. Harry garda à sa disposition une demeure en Écosse et une sur Londres, il demanda d'ailleurs à ce que celle ci soit nettoyée après que le gobelin lui en ai fait la proposition. Fyscarisk appela un autre gobelin, lui murmura quelques paroles puis se retourna vers Harry alors que l'autre disparaissait rapidement._

_-Mr Potter, fit Fyscarisk. Peut-être pourrions-nous passer par le coffre familial afin d'évoquer l'aspect financier..._

_-Avec plaisir, répondit Harry, heureux de pouvoir découvrir son héritage, peut être y trouverait il des lettres ou des journaux intimes de membres de sa famille._

_Harry suivit Fyscarisk, le gobelin le mena dans un étroit passage, éclairé par des torches. Il attendit comme lors de sa première année que le gobelin siffle et qu'un wagonnet arrive dans un bruit de ferraille épouvantable. Seulement quand le gobelin siffla, arriva un chariot spacieux, avec des sièges très confortable, dans un silence absolu._

_Privilège de riches, pensa Harry._

_Mais la plus grande différence fut durant le voyage, rien ne gênait la conversation entre le gobelin et le jeune sorcier, ni le vent glacial, ni la vitesse, ni même les changements brusques de directions du chariot. Le wagonnet semblait entouré d'une bulle protectrice rendant le voyage aussi agréable que dans une voiture moldu._

_Cependant le trajet fut nettement plus long que lors de ses 11 ans, et Harry regardant autour de lui aperçut des dragons, mais le wagonnet continuait inexorablement sa route vers les profondeurs._

_Puis soudain, un immense dragon noir apparut face à eux. Il était perché sur une arrête rocheuse et quand il aperçut le chariot, il se mit à rugir et envoya dans la foulée un torrent de flamme sur celui-ci._

_Harry se protégea derrière ses mains, sachent qu'il était trop tard, seulement la protection entourant le chariot fit son office et ils passèrent tranquillement devant le dragon._

_-Nous devons changer souvent de dragon, expliqua Fyscarisk. Au bout d'un moment ils arrêtent de cracher du feu sur les wagonnets, ils comprennent qu'ils ne nous toucheront jamais, donc  
pour la sécurité des coffres nous changeons de dragon._

_Harry était stupéfait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y avait réellement des dragons dans les sous sols de Gringotts._

_Puis, enfin dirait Harry, le wagonnet freina, le sorcier était sûr qu'ils avaient atteint le niveau le plus bas de la grotte.  
Et la suite ne lui donna pas tort, suivant le gobelin, ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle. La salle formait un rond, et tout  
le long de la paroi Harry vit 10 coffres._

_-Mr Potter, voici les coffres des plus vieilles famille sorcières d'Angleterre._

_Les plus vieilles familles à avoir un compte à la banque pensa Harry. Les Weasley ne sont pas là._

_Les coffres n'étaient pas numérotés, mais le gobelin se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'un d'entre eux, il posa sa main sur le coffre._

_-Mr Potter, veuillez posez vous aussi votre main._

_Harry s'exécuta fébrile. Et à l'instant où sa paume rencontra la grande porte de fer, elle disparut._

_-Ouahhhhh, fit Harry devant ce qui apparut._

_Et ce cri du coeur ne concernait pas seulement les montagnes d'or qui s'exposaient à lui. Lui qui croyait être riche avec le contenu de son ancien coffre, venait d'être contredit en beauté. Son coffre avait les dimensions de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il était d'ailleurs décoré avec les mêmes couleurs._

_Harry plongea ainsi dans une mer rouge et or. Totalement ahuri par ce qu'il voyait le survivant s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils disposaient dans le coffre. Il regarda autour de lui, outre la pièce centrale où était déposé l'or, il y avait autour de celle ci plusieurs petites cavités où étaient entreposés de nombreux livres, meubles, et artefacts magiques._

_-Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien, nous allons maintenant parler des placements qu'il vous faudrait faire..._

_-Faites comme vous le souhaitez, le coupa Harry. J'ai toute confiance en vous pour faire fructifier cette... fortune._

_Le sourire du gobelin se fit encore plus large. Et d'une voix teintée de respect, il  
répondit_

_-C'est un grand honneur, Mr Potter, je vous tiendrais néanmoins au courant tout les mois de l'avancée de vos comptes.  
_


	5. Diamant de rétention

**Merci à tous de me lire et un grand merci aux reviewers, bonne lecture! :D**

Harry décida de commencer ses achats chez Gafas, l'opticien magique, ses lunettes étaient encombrantes, et les perdre pouvait être un handicap sérieux en plein combat.

En passant devant Fleury et bott, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, il avait prévu de commencer par là avant son passage à la banque.

_-C'est un grand honneur, Mr Potter, je vous tiendrais néanmoins au courant tout les mois de l'avancée de vos comptes._

_Harry acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, quand quelque chose attira son attention sur sa droite.  
Dans une minuscule alcôve qu'Harry n'aurait jamais vu sans l'éclat lumineux qui s'en dégageait, Harry aperçu un diamant, ressemblant un peu au cristal qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans le bureau du gobelin. Celui-ci brillait des mêmes couleurs que précédemment, les couleurs or et agentes éclairaient successivement la petite pièce.  
Harry se sentait étrangement attiré par ce diamant, les effets lumineux étaient réglés sur les battements de son coeur. Et plus il s'approchait plus le rythme augmentait. Et alors qu'il allait toucher le diamant, un hoquet de stupeur retentit derrière lui. Sorti de sa contemplation, Harry se tourna vers le gobelin. Celui ci avait suivi le sorcier quand il l'avait vu fasciné par cette petite alcôve. Mais le gobelin n'avait pu retenir un son devant l'objet._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est? fit Harry d'une voix un peu absente._

_-C'est... C'est un diamant de rétention... Répondit le gobelin d'une voix blanche._

_Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

_-C'est un objet interdit depuis d'utilisation depuis le XVIème siècle, il sert à emprisonner la magie d'une personne, tout du moins une partie de sa magie, elles servaient autrefois à punir les contestataires... Continua le gobelin sans quitter l'objet des yeux._

_Harry recula brusquement de peur de perdre sa magie au contact du diamant._

_-Il s'agit certainement du dernier exemplaire au monde, l'informa Fyscarisk. Les autres ont été détruits au moment de la révolution industrielle..._

_-Mais c'est une arme extraordinaires, s'écria Harry. Avec ça, il suffit d'enfermer la magie de Voldemort et n'importe qui pourra le défier en duel avec une bonne chance de l'emporter._

_-Hum, malheureusement non, fit le gobelin. Celle ci a été utilisée, elle ne marchera donc plus que sur vous..._

_-Sur moi? s'écria Harry._

_-Eh bien oui, les couleurs sont les mêmes que pour le cristal d'identification. Et un tel mélange de couleurs est extrêmement rare._

_-Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de MA magie à l'intérieur de ce truc?!_

_-C'est en effet fort possible._

_-Mais qui a put faire une chose pareil?! hurla Harry furieux._

_-Eh bien le seul ayant accès à ce coffre depuis votre naissance, c'est à dire..._

_-Dumbledore..._

_Harry se demandait pourquoi le vieux sorcier était toujours aussi gentil et prévenant avec lui alors que par derrière il lui cachait de grands secrets qui aurait pu facilité son évolution dans le monde magique._

_-Mais maintenant que vous êtes en sa présence, vous pouvez récupérer ce qui vous a été volé, reprit le gobelin, sortant Harry de ses pensées._

_-Comment?_

_-Il suffit de le toucher._

_Harry s'avança rapidement jusqu' au diamant et sans hésitation, il plaqua ses mains dessus._

_La lumière se fit plus vive alors que les flashs de couleurs étaient de plus en plus proches et soudain le diamant reprit sa couleur naturelle, comme si les couleurs précédentes avaient été aspirées._

_Harry fut pris d'un léger vertige qui l'obligea à s'assoir quelques minutes._

_Après avoir repris ses esprits, Harry se releva et demanda quelques instants au gobelin afin de faire un dernier tour de son coffre._

_Il explora ainsi toutes les alcôves, découvrit de nombreux coffres à bijoux, de nombreux meubles, et enfin de nombreux livres._

_Harry imagina la tête d'Hermione si elle savait que dans un coffre de Gringotts existait une telle profusion de livres._

_Il se saisit d'un livre au hasard et lu le titre curieux.  
"Combats en temps obscurs" de Henry Potter, 1880_

_Ahuri, Harry prit un autre livre dans le tas.  
"Mémoires de guerre" George Potter, 1915_

_Harry regarda tour à tour tout les livres de la petite bibliothèque, et s'aperçu qu'ils avaient tous été écrit par des membres de sa famille, au total une quinzaine de livres trônaient devant lui.  
Il s'approcha ensuite des grandes bibliothèques recouvertes d'ouvrages écris par d'autres auteurs. De nombreux thèmes étaient abordés, même si la défense contre les forces du mal était le sujet principal.  
Harry comprit pourquoi après avoir ouvert un petit coffre près des bibliothèques. Dans celui ci figurait les médailles et autres récompenses qu'avait obtenu les membres de sa famille. Il vit de nombreuses médailles du mérite, tous les ordres de merlin existant et les différents grades des aurors._

_Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour, Harry se tourna vers le gobelin._

_- Connaissez-vous un objet, me permettant de transporter plusieurs choses sans que j'aie à utiliser la magie?_

_-Il existe des petites sacoches avec un sort d'extension et d'allègement. Répondit le gobelin. De nombreux aurors les utilisent, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à en trouver dans ce coffre._

_Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard, Harry trouva son bonheur. La petite sacoche noir était discrète et avait appartenu à son arrière grand père Georges Potter._

_Harry mit donc dans la sacoche tout  
les livres écrits par les membres de sa famille, et en emprunta quelques autres dans les grandes étagères.  
Le gobelin remit à Harry, un sac, qui lui permettrait de renvoyer tout ce qu'il voudrait directement dans le coffre, il pourrait également envoyer des messages pour les gobelins qui pourrait par le même biais lui envoyer des choses entreposaient dans le coffre._  
-

Drago Malefoy espérait profiter de ces vacances pour aller améliorer son niveau de quidditch dans les stages très onéreux qu'offrait l'équipe des pies de Montrose.  
Il était fan de l'équipe noir et blanche depuis sa plus jeune enfance, et quelques mois auparavant son père avait réussi à obtenir le privilège d'un stage de 1 mois dans le club de son coeur.  
Équipe qui était la plus titré de la ligue britannique de quidditch de tout les temps.

Malheureusement ces magnifiques projets avaient été bousculés par le retour du lord noir en juin. Et Drago avait du patienter avant de répartir du wilshire pour rejoindre l'écosse.  
Son père tenait absolument à le présenter au mage noir maintenant qu'il était de retour et que Drago avait 15 ans. Seulement le seigneur des ténèbres avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un jeune raté même pas capable de battre une sang de bourbe, comme aimait le souligner sa tante bellatrix.

Alors il attendait encore et toujours que le maître comme l'appelait avec dévotion son père et sa tante, lui accorde quelques minutes et qu'il puisse enfin partir du manoir familial où il s'ennuyait ferme.  
De plus le retour du seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait pas autant plaisir au jeune Malefoy qu'il le pensait. En effet durant ses premières années à poudlard, Drago avait profité du nom de son père et de son haut poste dans la hiérarchie des mangemort pour terroriser et abaisser les autres serpentards.

Il avait laissé planer sans aucun doute possible, qu'il serait le leader de la future génération de mangemort comme son père auparavant. Seulement il réalisait durant ce début de vacances que le poste ne l'intéressait plus, il était arrogant, anti-moldu mais certainement pas cruel et sanguinaire. Il acceptait moldu et sang inférieur tant qu'ils ne l'embêtaient pas, et il n'était pas du tout pour une éradication de ceux là.

Le jeune sorcier traversa les différentes pièces du manoir en quête d'une occupation. Il arriva alors devant le petit salon de l'aile ouest, sachant qu'il n'y trouverait rien d'intéressant le garçon s'éloigna en direction de la bibliothèque quand il entendit des voix dans la pièce adjacente au petit salon, il s'agissait du boudoir de sa mère.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre ses parents.

-Le maître sera de retour d'ici quatre jours, alors je lui demanderai la  
permission de lui présenter Drago, un point c'est tout.

-Mais Lucius, il est si jeune. Laisse-lui encore une année...

-Il ne portera pas la marque, c'est trop risqué avec le vieux fou à Poudlard, mais il aura l'honneur d'être en présence du maître, continua Lucius d'une voix pleine de dévotion.

Narcissa poussa un soupir résigné puis hocha de la tête. Puis, elle releva la tête, se redressa, remit son masque impassible en place, elle était une mère inquiète pour son fils mais elle était avant tout la femme de Lucius Malefoy et de la haute aristocratie, les sentiments ne rentraient que très peu en compte, seul la puissance et le pouvoir comptaient.

De l'autre côté du mur, Drago était lui aussi quelques peu étonné des paroles de sa mère, jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait défendu ou protégé, elle suivait toujours les décisions de Lucius.

Ces paroles, lui remontèrent légèrement le moral, même si il rencontrerait le seigneur des ténèbres, et que sa mère n'avait pas convaincu son père, il était maintenant convaincu que sa mère ne le considérait pas seulement comme un héritier qui devra suivre les traces de son père.

Et cela tombait bien car il en avait de moins en moins l'intention.  
-

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entrant chez l'opticien, la boutique était sobre mais lumineuse. De nombreuses paires de lunettes étaient présentées sur les murs de la pièce, Harry remarqua que la boutique ne semblait pas différente de celle d'un opticien moldu. Il avait déclenché une légère clochette en entrant et il se dépêcha d'enlever sa cave d'invisibilité avant que le commerçant ne le stupéfie comme un vulgaire voleur.

Il rangeait tranquillement sa cape quand Gafas arriva. L'homme était totalement chauve et portait une robe violette des plus classique, un mince sourire aux lèvres, il détailla Harry de ses yeux violets.  
À cette constatation, Harry écarquilla les yeux, augmentant ainsi le sourire du commerçant.

-Mr Potter, quel honneur de vous voir dans ma boutique, je me demandais si un jour vous auriez la nécessité de vous défaire de ces... choses, dit il désignant la paire de lunette ronde du survivant.

-Euh... Oui donc voilà, j'aimerais avoir des lentilles, ça serait plus facile pour... le quidditch ou autre, répondit Harry.

-Oui oui bien sûr, continua l'opticien.  
Il y a plusieurs choix possibles, 3 pour être précis, la solution la plus économique consiste à acheter des lentilles renouvelable tout les ans mais qu'il faut enlever chaque soir, elle ne fonctionne correctement que 14h après la vision commence à se brouiller et il faut donc les plonger dans une potion offerte avec, les lentilles sorcières se posent d'elles même sur un simple sort. Cette offre est de 200 galions l'année.  
La seconde offre, permet de garder les lentilles durant toute l'année sans avoir à les enlever, la seul contrainte est de boire une potion tout les 7 jours, pour leur entretien, le prix est pour cette offre de 500 galions annuels...

Harry le regarda, attendant la dernière offre, le vendeur semblant attendre une réponse il fit

-Et votre 3ème offre?

-Oh, fit le commerçant souriant largement, il s'agit du dernier prototype de lentilles sorcières, voyez vous, les lentilles sont nouvelles dans le monde de la magie.  
Ces lentilles ont une durée de vie infinie, elles s'incorporent totalement à votre oeil, et ne nécessitent aucun entretien, il est également possible de leur faire changer de couleur, d'une simple pensée.

-Parfait, fit Harry, je les prends.

Il réfléchissait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait mieux faire avec ces lentilles, il n'aurait plus de contraintes.

-Ces lentilles sont au prix de 3000 Galions, répondit le vendeur.

-Très bien, pas de souci, vous pouvez envoyer votre hibou à mon conseiller à Gringotts, il déposera la somme dans votre chambre forte.

Gafas en resta sans voix, jamais personne ne lui avait acheté ces lentilles à cause de leurs prix et voilà que Harry Potter arrivait et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à la quantité d'argent que cette somme faisait, lui achetait.

Le bienheureux, se précipita dans sa réserve, défit les différents sorts de sécurité et revint vers Harry avec une petite boite.

Il l'a déposa devant le jeune sorcier, puis l'ouvrit. Il sortit les deux lentilles, et invita Harry à enlever ses lunettes. Une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, l'opticien leva la baguette, et d'un mouvement fluide pointa les lentilles puis Harry, récitant un sort informulé, secret professionnel oblige.

Harry ne ressentit qu'une légère sensation de froid sur son oeil, et une pression très légère, comme une feuille se posant sur un plan d'eau.

Lorsque la sensation eu disparu, Harry vit flou pendant quelques secondes. Puis il recouvra la vue, et il vit incrédule la différence qu'il y avait entre ses lentilles et ses lunettes, tout paraissait plus net, plus lumineux, plus précis.  
Il se tourna vers le commerçant et lui serra chaleureusement la main, le remerciant pour son aide.

Puis Harry reprit sa route vers le magasin suivant, les yeux brillants sans la protection de ses lunettes rondes.

**Votre avis m'intéresse ;)**


	6. Décision

**Excusez moi! Je suis vraiment désolé, la rentrée en prepa a été difficile, beaucoup de travail. Je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication plus normal dans 1 mois, quand je l'aurais fini et que je rentrerai à la fac. Maintenant Bonne Lecture! Merci aux reviewers! :D**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry avait disparu et le quartier général était depuis une véritable fourmilière, tout les jours des dizaines de membres passaient dans la maison ancestrale des Black. Tous étaient maintenant à la recherche du jeune sorcier, bien sûr les recherches se faisaient discrètement pour ne pas alerter la population magique et Voldemort qui n'était au courant de rien selon Rogue. Sirius tournait en rond dans sa chambre, Rogue était au Square Grimmaurd pour la réunion et il préférait rester loin de lui pour le moment, son inaction lui pesait et un petit combat serait un bon défouloir mais peu apprécié par Dumbledore lui aussi présent.

Sirius se jeta sur son lit, il cherchait désespérément l'endroit où son filleul pouvait se terrer depuis une semaine, sans aide, sans toit, sans argent…

Sans argent ! Sirius se releva d'un bond, si Harry avait retiré de l'argent de son compte, il y avait peut être un moyen de le retrouver. Il sortit au pas de course de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il ne releva même pas que sa mère hurlait sur son passage. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine, interrompant une discussion entre Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley.

-Eh bien Sirius, il y a un problème ? fit le vieux sorcier.

-Gringotts, avez-vous vérifiez le compte de Harry à Gringotts ? Il aurait pu passer devant nos sentinelles avec sa cape, mais ses retraits peuvent nous permettre de le retrouver…

-Hum, eh bien étant le gardien du coffre des Potter je suis au courant de tout les mouvements sur les comptes de Harry, et je n'ai reçu aucun hibou de Gringotts, nous pouvons donc éliminer cette piste. J'ai peur que nous ayons peu de chance de retrouver Harry, et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Gardien du coffre des Potter ? Fit Sirius. Mais…

-J'ai du prendre ce rôle Sirius sans Pettigrew, se serait le votre ! répliqua Dumbledore.

Sirius grimaça au nom du rat, puis acquiesça à l'argument du directeur de Poudlard.

-Bien, alors je vous retrouve plus tard pour la réunion, je vais aller… aider je suppose …, dit Sirius.

L'animagi sortit de la pièce, continuant de chercher en vain, l'endroit où pouvait se cacher le fils de James.

Dans une chambre du premier étage, deux jeunes hommes se ressemblant étrangement étaient assis sur leur lit un petit objet posé entre eux. Les deux rouquins étaient pliés en deux, des larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues.

-Rising up, back on the streeeeet  
Did my time, took my chanceeees  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feeeeet  
Just a man and his will to surviiiiive

So many times, it's happens too fast  
You change your passion for gloryyyyy  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them aliiiive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor starts his pray in the niiight  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiiiigggerrrr

(c'est pas de moi mais du film Rocky :p )

La voix grave et particulièrement fausse de Ron résonnait entre les jumeaux, se mêlant au bruit d'une chute d'eau.

-Ahahah, il faut trouver un sort pour… ahahaha, fit Fred coupé par un nouveau refrain. Pour baisser le volume !

Georges essayait de se calmer, et souffla à son frère

-Essaye un Assurdiato modéré !

Avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire.

Son frère lança le sort contrôlant la puissance de celui-ci comme leur avait appris le professeur Flitwick l'année précédente.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'excellents élèves, avec une maîtrise au niveau pratique digne des plus grands, seul leur mépris pour les épreuves théoriques les privait des meilleures notes. Même le professeur Rogue reconnaissait que les deux gryffondors étaient d'excellents potionnistes même s'ils s'intéressaient à la théorie des potions comme à leurs premières robes.

Les deux sorciers ne s'intéressaient à leurs études que si le sujet leur plaisait ou pouvait être utile pour leur commerce et leur fabrication.

Le volume diminua légèrement, jusqu'à ne plus être audible à quelque mètres, les deux frères devaient porter le récepteur à leur oreille pour entendre de nouveau leur frère chanter.

Les deux farceurs tenaient là, une de leurs meilleures inventions, il fallait maintenant récupérer l'oreille dans la salle de bain, pour tenter de la cacher dans le lieu de la réunion.

Drago Malefoy suivait dans les couloirs le directeur du club des pies de Montrose. Il était enfin arrivé en fin de matinée dans le club écossais, le voyage en portoloin s'étant bien passé.

Le directeur Joseph Peturman était un riche héritier. Sa famille avait fait fortune dans la construction de balais et il profitait de celle ci pour s'offrir un rêve de gosse être président de club.  
L'homme avait une quarantaine d'année, un peu bedonnant et complètement chauve, et des yeux bleus pétillants.

Drago serait le seul stagiaire qu'accueillerait le club cet été dans la section quidditch. En effet le club des pies de Montrose était un club omnisports, il y avait en plus du club de quidditch, un club de bavboules, un club d'échec version sorcier et également un club renommé de duel où très peu de personne avaient accès à cause de son prix, mais aussi du niveau minimal à avoir pour y accéder.

Le président lui fit visiter les installations, lui expliquant qu'il aurait accès aux autres sports en tant que spectateurs, où s'il était invité par un de leurs membres, en aucun cas cependant il n'aurait accès au cours.

Le directeur s'arrêta finalement devant la porte de la salle de duel.

-Eh bien monsieur Malefoy vous avez de la chance, un jeune homme a demandé à passer le test d'entrée aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir assister, veuillez me suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, qui ressemblait à un gymnase, les murs étaient couleurs ocre donnant un côté chaleureux à la pièce, tout autour de celle ci de petites estrades étaient disposées encadrant le centre de la pièce où se trouvait une dizaine de pistes de duels.

Le directeur prit place dans l'une des estrades centrale. Drago s'assit à côté de lui, pressé que le duel prenne fin et que son entraînement commence, il voulait remonter sur son balais et se vider l'esprit, les derniers jours ayant été difficiles.

Deux jours auparavant

_Drago se rongeait les ongles dans sa chambre, son père l'avait prévenu la veille que le maître était rentré et qu'il le verrait le lendemain._

_Alors il était en train d'attendre que son père vienne le chercher. Il s'était habillé pour sa présentation de sa plus belle robe et cape de cérémonie, les reflets argent de celle-ci s'harmonisant parfaitement avec ces yeux et ses cheveux._

_Il lui semblait que cette attente durait depuis des heures, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Drago se redressa, cacha sa main dans sa poche et recomposa son masque impassible._

_Lucius Malefoy ne tarda pas à apparaître dans la chambre. D'un geste il fit signe à son fils de le suivre.  
Le trajet jusqu' à la salle de bal du manoir où Voldemort siégeait lorsqu'il était présent, se fit dans un silence absolu, Drago savait ce qu'il avait à faire, son père l'avait formé pour ce jour depuis son plus jeune âge._

_Lucius pénétra le premier dans la salle et alla se placer à la droite du trône de son maître. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de présent dans la pièce, cette constatation soulagea Drago et il pénétra légèrement plus serein dans la salle. Avec sa démarche souple et majestueuse dans sa robe de cérémonie, Drago rendait grâce à son statut d'aristocrate, et avec son visage impassible et le menton relevé fièrement, il était le digne représentant de la maison Serpentard._

_Le seigneur des ténèbres dut faire la même observation car lorsque le jeune garçon s'inclina avec respect devant lui. Il prit la parole._

_-Relèves toi, jeune Malefoy._

_Drago releva son buste, et regarda Voldemort._

_Le seigneur des ténèbres ressemblait de plus en plus à un mélange de mort vivant et de serpent. Son visage était blanchâtre, son sourire était effrayant et sa langue fourchée sortait de temps en temps. Son nez n'était plus, il ne subsistait plus que deux fentes renforçant son aspect vipérin, et ses yeux rouges sang ressortaient d'autant plus._

_Essayant de ne pas frémir devant ce regard perçant, Drago annonça._

_-Moi Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy et digne représentant de la maison Serpentard me présente à vous._

_-Hum, je vois que tu l as bien éduqué Luciussss, en effet par cette annonce il se présente à moi afin que je le connaisse et ne l oubli pas lors de ma victoire. Mais tu l'empêches de s'engager à nos côtés, un "je me soumets à vous" aurait permis une meilleure utilisation de ton fils Lucius._

_-Oui, maître, fit celui baissant la tête, seulement il doit finir ces études et porter la marque des ténèbres est trop dangereux pour lui à Poudlard._

_-Hum, endoloris, s écria Voldemort._

_Le trait de lumière atteignit Lucius qui s'écroula au sol prit de convulsions, il poussa de petits gémissements, les doloris du maître était les plus puissant et si il tenait quelques instants sans s'écrouler et gémir face à d'autres mangemort lançant ce sort, contre ceux de son maître il ne tenait jamais sur ces jambes et la douleur était tout de suite insupportable. Là il ne criait pas parce que le maître avait été clément et ne lui avait envoyé qu'un léger doloris.  
Au bout d'une minute, des heures pour Lucius, Voldemort leva le sort et reprit la parole._

_-Hum, je pense en effet que cela est plus prudent, Lucius, seulement la prochaine fois tu en discuteras avec moi et non avec ta femme, je suis le seul à prendre les décisions._

_Il se retourna vers Drago._

_-Quand à toi, je note que tu t'es présenté à moi, et quand tu me rejoindras dans quelques années, tu seras un mangemort reconnu. Car tu souhaites bien ne rejoindre n'est ce pas? fit le lord de sa voix sifflante._

_Voilà le moment que redoutait Drago, il allait devoir répondre sans que rien ne trahisse son mensonge._

_-Je ne veux que vous servir, et j attend mon admission avec hâte, répondit il, la voix ferme, le visage inexpressif et regardant Voldemort directement._

_En entendant sa réponse, le lord fixa son futur serviteur, il ne sentait ni ne voyait aucun signe de mensonges chez le jeune homme, il hésita à utiliser la légilimancie mais il décida d'honorer son fidèle bras droit en faisant confiance à son héritier._

_-Bien, tu peux disposer jeune Drago. Tu commenceras tes entraînements l'année prochaine avec les autres apprentis._

_Le jeune homme s'inclina à nouveau et reparti de la même démarche._

_Le jeune homme sortit soulager, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait rien remarqué, et il était désormais sûr de sa décision, jamais il ne lécherait les bottes d'un mort vivant pour récolter des doloris._

_Son père le rattrapa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre._

_-Drago, te rends tu compte de l'honneur que le maître t'as fait! Il n'a pas utilisé la légilimancie sur toi, c'est une première!_

_Drago déglutit, il n'était pas passé loin, si le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait utilisé, il n'y aurait plus de descendants dans la famille Malefoy.  
Il opina préférant rester silencieux._

_-Très bien, tu pars après demain pour ton stage, va préparer tes affaires._

Drago sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un homme bruns d'une trentaine d'année entra sur une des pistes. L'homme était grand et musclé, une petite barbe taillé en pointe lui donnant un air assez hautain.

-Il s'agit de notre plus faible duelliste actuellement, Éric Stephen, expliqua Joseph Peturman. Il va affronter le jeune homme dont je vous parlais, si ce jeune homme l'emporte il entrera au club, si il perd mais que les jurys -il montra du menton 3 hommes à différents endroits dans les tribunes- considère qu'il a un bon potentiel il entre sinon il ne sera pas accepter. Mais si ce jeune homme l'emporte alors Éric sera expulser du club sauf si le garçon est largement trop fort ou si le combat est très équilibré, enfin vous verrez bien. Le voilà.

Un autre jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année pénétra sur la piste, il était châtain clair, les cheveux mi long et pas très grand. C'est tout ce que Drago arrivait à voir, le garçon étant de dos, mais le garçon ne lui disait rien.

-Comment s'appelle t-il? Questionna le Serpentard.

-Il a juste payé demandant à rester anonyme, il a payé et signé d'une encre invisible, le nom n'apparaît que si la personne est morte ou rechercher par les autorités, et elle se fait avec notre empreinte magique infalsifiable.  
Donc je peu juste vous dire, que le garçon est riche et n'est pas recherché. Le seul moyen de le savoir serait qu'il meurt ou qu'il nous le dise. Plaisanta le président du club. Il s'agit d'un duel de niveau 3, c'est-à-dire seulement avec des sorts basiques, la rencontre se termine par la perte de la baguette.

-Bien sûr, je suis un Malefoy, je connais tout des duels, le coupa Drago d'un ton hautain. Les duels de niveau 2 sont ceux où d'autres formes de magie que les sorts avec baguette sont autorisés et le combat s'arrête quand l'un des combattants est mis hors combat ou qu'il a perdu sa baguette pendant plus de 3 min. Les duels de niveau 1 sont ceux où tout est autorisé hormis les impardonnables et le combat peut se terminer soit par la mort d'un des combattants soit par son incapacité à continuer le combat…

Peturman acquiesça et les deux spectateurs se concentrèrent sur le duel.

Les deux duellistes enlevèrent leur cape. Puis se mirent face à face, Éric dans sa robe blanche et noir du club, son adversaire dans une robe vert émeraude.

Drago ne parvenait toujours pas à voir le visage du garçon, il décida de prendre son mal en patience.

Les deux duellistes se saluèrent puis se mirent en garde. Un ruban magique semblable à celui des juges pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers commença un décompte et à 0 le premier sortilège vola.

Éric avait décidé d'attaquer avec un stupéfix informulé pour tester son jeune adversaire. Celui l'évita au dernier instant. L'adulte enchaina rapidement avec encore quelques sorts informulés. Drago reconnu parmi eux un maléfice cuisant et un pétrificus totalus. L'autre évita les deux premiers sorts et murmura un protego sur lequel s'écrasa le dernier.

Pour Drago le duel ne ferait pas un pli, l'autre se contentait de défendre, il était plus jeune, il craquerait à un moment donné. Le président lui se pencha en avant de plus en plus intéressé.

Éric bougeait beaucoup envoyant encore deux rafales d informulés. Son adversaire en évita une bonne parti en esquivant mais un expulso le toucha à l épaule et il fut déstabilisé. Éric en profita, il cria

-stupéfix, expeliarmus!

Son adversaire se releva rapidement, évita le stupéfix d'un mouvement d'épaule et bloqua l'expeliarmus d'un protego.

Et soudain il attaqua, murmurant ses sorts, si bien que ni les spectateurs ni son adversaire ne les entendaient.

Éric se protégea de la plupart grâce à un protego à haute voix et continua à lancer des sorts à hautes voix.

Maintenant les deux sorciers esquivaient et lançait sort sur sort, l'un les criant, l'autre continuant de les murmurer.

-Pourquoi Éric ne continue t-il pas les informulés, chuchota Drago à son voisin.

-Eh bien les informulés demandent beaucoup de concentration et en combat celle ci est moins importante, de plus elle fatigue rapidement son utilisateur, le jeune l'a obligé à épuiser cet avantage et maintenant en les murmurant il le prend. Éric est trop excité et fatigué pour envoyer des sorts puissants sans hurler.

Les deux duellistes continuaient sur le même modèle quand soudain, le jeune homme s'écria

-stupéfix, protego, serpensorcia expeliarmus.

Éric étonné par ce changement bloqua au dernier moment le sort, celui qu'il venait d envoyer s'écrasa sur le bouclier de l autre, et il se retrouva alors devant un énorme serpent noir dressait devant lui tout crocs dehors.

L'autre s'était remis à chuchoter. Et le serpent baissa la tête, Éric envoya un expulso vers la tête du serpent baissé mais ne pût éviter l'expeliarmus qui surgit de derrière la tête du serpent et qui le toucha au ventre.

Éric s'envola, sa baguette quittant ces doigts. Et Lorsqu'il se releva, son jeune adversaire l'avait dans les mains.

Le duel était terminé. Les deux duellistes se saluèrent selon la tradition puis le jeune homme rendit sa baguette à l adulte, se tournant vers le public.

Drago vit alors le visage fin du garçon et ses yeux marron. Celui ci eu un mouvement de recul en l apercevant.

-Nous ne sommes venu qu'en tant que public, fit le directeur remarquant aussi son geste.

Le garçon opina.

Drago avait la sensation de connaître ce garçon, sa façon de combattre, son allure. Mais il était persuadé de ne l avoir jamais croisé.

-Bien je pense que je peux souhaiter la bienvenue à deux nouveaux membres. Dit alors joseph Peturman.

Harry était reparti du chemin de traverse après avoir effectué de nouveaux achats chez Tissard et Brodette, il n avait plus l'intention de porter des vêtements cinq fois trop grand pour lui. Il avait donc décidé de s'offrir de nouvelles robe de classe, des robes plus confortable pour le week end, et enfin des robes de soirées et de duels

Il avait ensuite continué ces petites emplettes en passant chez l'apothicaire et à la papeterie. Une fois ses petits achats fait, Harry sorti de sa poche l'adresse de sa maison à Londres.

Il lut King's Road, Chelsea, ses ancêtres n'avaient pas mauvais goût du tout, se dit il, se recouvrant de sa cape comme si il se protégeait du froid.

Il passa l'arche du chaudron baveur, puis traversa le bar changeant d'une pensée la couleur de ses yeux. Et remplaçant sa cape d'un sweat à capuche qu'il s'était offert chez Tissard et Brodette, dans la section moldu. Très peu garni d'ailleurs, il devrait faire des courses côtés moldu aussi, d'ici peu.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sortit du bar côté moldu, maugrey fol oeil ne vit qu'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleu et portant une capuche sur la tête.

Harry entendit le vieil auror grommelait dans sa barbe sur le look des jeunes. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait réussit avec succès à tromper un auror chevronné et certainement maître dans l'art du déguisement.

Il tendit la main appelant un taxi, il allait rentrer chez lui ce soir.

**A bientôt! :)**


End file.
